


5 powodów, dla których Thor jest nieco nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Lokiego

by gizmolog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Protective Thor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak w tytule. (Plus jeden powód, dla którego jest to swego rodzaju tradycja.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 powodów, dla których Thor jest nieco nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Lokiego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220621) by madwriter223. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

**5 powodów, dla których Thor jest nieco nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Lokiego**

**+1 powód, dla którego jest to swego rodzaju tradycja**

* * *

**1\. Loki jest kruchy**

\- Thor! - zawołał Steve, rozwalając tarczą łeb kolejnego Doombota. - Witaj z powrotem. Naprawdę nie mogłeś wybrać lepszej chwili na zakończenie wakacji. Naprawdę nie mogłeś.

\- Tak, to najbardziej trafny moment na mój powrót - zgodził się Thor z szerokim uśmiechem. Walnął dwa Doomboty młotem, po czym zniszczył błyskawicą kolejne cztery. - Trochę ćwiczeń wyjdzie mojemu bratu na dobre.

\- To ty masz brata? - zdziwił się Steve i odepchnął Doombota od zabłąkanych cywili. - Jak sobie radzi ze złymi robotami? Przydałaby się nam każda możliwa pomoc.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Thor. Poraził prądem i rozniósł na strzępy kolejne dwadzieścia maszyn. - Muszę sprawdzić.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał daleko przed siebie, w kierunku miejskiego ratusza. Steve poszedł za jego wzrokiem i zdążył w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak wysoki mężczyzna ubrany albo w strój rodem z Asgardu, albo w operowy kostium, podnosi rękę i tak jakby sprawia, że pięć Doombotów na pozór bez powodu wybucha. Kolejny robot zbliżył się do niego od tyłu, ale ten wysoki, blady i najwyraźniej magiczny po prostu go chwycił i rzucił nim w autobus.

Który dzięki sile uderzenia przesunął się bokiem jakieś pół przecznicy, a potem przewrócił się na dwa inne Doomboty.

\- Bracie! - wrzasnął Thor. - Nie rzucaj nimi tak mocno, bo coś sobie nadwerężysz.

Steve nie miał pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć. Nie wiedział też, co powiedzieć, kiedy Thor przedstawiając Lokiego bardzo poważnie stwierdził:

\- Uważajcie, jak będziecie podawać rękę mojemu bratu, on nie jest zbudowany tak mocno, jak inni Asgardczycy. Loki ma bardzo wrażliwą skórę i kruche kości.

Najwyraźniej istniał jakiś Asgardzki zwyczaj, którego Steve nie znał i nie rozumiał.

* * *

**2\. Loki jest niewinny**

\- Czyż brak wam elementarnej przyzwoitości?! Jak śmiecie obnosić się ze swoją perwersją na oczach mojego drogiego brata?! - ryknął Thor.

Wystraszona para odskoczyła od siebie.

\- Thorze, ja przecież tylko całowałem Pepper - zauważył zaskoczony Tony. - W dodatku bez języczka.

\- Ale w usta! Czyż brak ci wstydu, Człowiecze z Żelaza?! - Thor praktycznie krztusił się słowami i pryskał śliną na wszystkie strony.

Loki, który aktualnie stał tuż za plecami boga piorunów, przewrócił oczami.

\- Thorze, co to było, co oni robili? - spytał niewinnym tonem, mrugając kilkakrotnie dla lepszego efektu.

Thor natychmiast poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę.

\- Odwróć spojrzenie od tych bezecnych harców, bracie, jesteś na to o wiele za młody.

\- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie, muszę cię od tego stanowczo odwieść. Wyjawię ci owe wstrętne szczegóły za milenium mniej więcej, kiedy twój wiek pozwoli ci pojąć taką deprawację. - Thor objął ramiona Lokiego i zaczął wyprowadzać go z pomieszczenia. - Chodź, przygotuję ci coś pysznego. - Loki jedną ręką za plecami brata pokazał Tony'emu, żeby się zmywał, co też geniusz z wdzięcznością zrobił. - Pykające tarty są przewspaniałe, dużo dla ciebie lepsze.

Loki uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i kiwnął głową.

Tymczasem Tony zaszył się z Pepper w warsztacie, gdzie mogli robić, co chcieli, bezpiecznie i bez szaleństw. No, z mniejszymi szaleństwami.

* * *

**3\. Loki jest wrażliwy**

W porządku, więc może plan zapoznania bogów z Disneyem nie należał do najlepszych. Albo może nie powinni byli zaczynać od _Króla lwa_.

Z drugiej strony nie co dzień można być świadkiem, jak telewizor obrywa z Myolnira.

\- Czcigodny ojciec tylko śpi, bracie! - Thor praktycznie wrzeszczał Lokiemu w twarz. - Igranie z tymi innymi zwierzętami znużyło go i teraz po prostu odpoczywa!

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, bracie - zgodził się Loki beznamiętnie, choć nie sprawiał wrażenia specjalnie przekonanego.

\- Tak właśnie mówię! Mówię też, że jest już późno i musisz udać się na spoczynek, bracie.

\- Niech tak będzie. - Loki wstał z westchnieniem. - Udam się więc do mych komnat.

\- Prosto do łoża, Loki, nie powinieneś przesiadywać do późna. - Thor z wymuszonym uśmiechem patrzył, jak jego brat wychodzi z pokoju, a potem zwrócił piorunujące spojrzenie na pozostałych Avengersów. - Jeśli będzie cierpiał nocne mary przez ten wasz okrutny film, porachuję wam kości.

\- Ten film to nie nasza sprawka. Wiń Disneya.

\- Złożę zatem wizytę owemu _Disneyowi_ i wyłuszczę mu, w jaką traumę jego filmy mogą wpędzić niewinne umysły.

Thor stanowczym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie i pewnie poszedł do Lokiego, żeby poczytać mu bajkę na dobranoc.

Natasza odprowadziła go nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, który następnie skierowała na innych Avengersów.

\- Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że to może jednak nie być jakiś skomplikowany żart.

\- Co ci podsunęło tą myśl? - spytał Tony i jednym łykiem wypił do końca zawartość swojej szklaneczki.

* * *

**4\. Loki jest młody**

Coś tu było poważnie nie w porządku.

Loki siedział naprzeciwko Tony'ego i nawet nie udawał, że je. Zamiast tego ten mały bałamutnik oblizywał łyżkę. Powoli prowadził szeroko rozłożony, błyszczący od śliny język po rączce, potem jego czubkiem oblizał zaokrąglony czubek, żeby na koniec objąć łyżkę wargami i zacząć ją lekko ssać. Uśmiechnął się słodko, kiedy zauważył, że uwaga Tony'ego jest skupiona bez reszty na nim, wyjął łyżkę z ust, po czym nieśpiesznie potarł nią swoją długą, bladą szyję.

Jezu, jakim kurwa sposobem łyżka może być tak erotyczna?

\- Przyjacielu Starku - mruknął Loki niskim, chropowatym głosem. - Mam do ciebie... prośbę.

\- Mmmm taaa?

\- Uznałem, że brak mi _towarzystwa_ kogoś, kto _nie należy_ do mojego rodzeństwa. Uważam twoją... - przerwał, żeby zmierzyć Tony'ego wzrokiem z góry na dół i z dołu na górę i uśmiechnąć się zmysłowo, zanim ciągnął dalej: - ...osobę za ujmującą i przyjemną. Z pewnością zrobisz _co w twojej mocy_ , żeby zaspokoić - mruczał z przymkniętymi oczami - moją drobną potrzebę.

Tony z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Um, gościu. Przestań, bo twój brat zabije mnie na śmierć.

\- Dlaczego miałbym mieć coś przeciwko, przyjacielu Starku? Me serce się raduje, że mojego brata cieszy bliskość moich przyjaciół! - zahuczał Thor i roześmiał się szczerze.

Tony posłał mu pełnie niedowierzania spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Lokiego.

\- Poza tym jestem tak jakby z Pepper - zauważył.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby się przyłączyła - stwierdził Loki znaczącym tonem.

Tony gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem raptownie wstał od stołu.

\- Gdzie jest kurwa mój telefon, muszę zadzwonić do Pepper na wczoraj, Jarvis, połącz mnie z Pepper, mamy tu pilną trójkę! - Wybiegł z kuchni w kierunku swojej sypialni.

Natasza jakiś czas patrzyła za miliarderem, po czym zwróciła się do Thora ze śmiertelną powagą:

\- Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że twój _niewinny_ brat właśnie złożył Tony'emu propozycję?

Thor sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, a Loki wyglądał, jakby nic go nie obchodziło.

\- Oczywiście - przyznał bóg piorunów. - Propozycję zabawy. Z pewnością nie jest to coś, co usprawiedliwiałoby twój ton, pani Wdowo.

\- Sądzę, że chodziło raczej o seks - podsunął Coulson cicho.

Thor roześmiał się w głos i opadł na oparcie krzesła.

\- Nonsens, przyjaciele. Mój brat ma ledwie osiemset lat, ojciec jeszcze nawet nie przeprowadził z nim tej straszliwej rozmowy - stwierdził, a ton jego głosu wskazywał jasno, że uważa ten temat za śmieszny i już wyrzucił go z pamięci.

Natasza i Coulson spojrzeli na siebie z uniesioną brwią. Loki wziął do ust kolejną łyżkę pełną jajecznicy.

* * *

**5\. Loki jest delikatny**

\- Czyś jest całkowicie pewny, że zwierzę to pasło się jeno najprzedniejszym ziarnem? - spytał Thor, patrząc na mężczyznę surowo.

Uliczny sprzedawca gapił się na niego jak na jakiegoś szaleńca (w wersji nowojorskiej).

\- Było dobrze karmione, jeśli o to chodzi.

\- Thorze, zostaw tego biednego człowieka w spokoju - poprosił Bruce łagodnie i uśmiechnął się do sprzedawcy przepraszająco.

\- Muszę mieć pewność co do tego mięsiwa. Mój brat ma delikatny żołądek. Nie pozwolę, żeby zaniemógł z powodu złego midgardzkiego pokarmu.

\- Co oczywiście żadną miarą nie jest zniewagą, ponieważ wszyscy wiemy, że uliczni sprzedawcy w Nowym Jorku mają najlepszy możliwy fast food, _prawda_? - Bruce wymownie skinął głową sprzedawcy hot dogów.

Który z wielkim zdumieniem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ech... Pewnie, dla moich klientów wszystko, co najlepsze.

\- Dobrze więc. Zaufam twej prawości szefa kuchni.

Thor wziął zamówione dwa hot dogi (ze wszystkimi możliwymi dodatkami) i zdecydowanym krokiem pomaszerował do swojego czekającego nieopodal brata.

Sprzedawca patrzył za nim z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Czy jego brat naprawdę ma taki wrażliwy żołądek? Bo pomijając już jakość, te hot dogi właściwie nie są zbyt zdrowe.

\- Proszę się tym nie przejmować - uspokoił go Bruce i wyciągnął portfel. - Prawdę mówiąc widziałem na własne oczy, jak jadł korę. Prosto z drzewa podobno smakuje najlepiej. Ile jestem winien?

\- Na koszt firmy. Tylko niech pan trzyma tego blondasa z dala ode mnie.

\- Tak, często to słyszymy.

* * *

**+1. Niedaleko pada jabłko od Yggdrasila**

Kiedy zbladł ostatni promień oślepiającego blasku Bifrostu, na piaszczystym gruncie pustyni widać było zbliżony do okręgu wzorzysty kształt. W samym jego środku, odziany w zbroję, która sprawiała wrażenie wykonanej z czystego złota, oraz jeszcze jedną kotarę matki, stał Odyn.

Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiający wrażenie potwornie wkurzonego Odyn.

\- Thorze! - ryknął Wszechojciec, który gniewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Gromodzierżcy. - Dlaczegoś nie zakrył oczu brata twego?! Mógłby zostać oślepiony blaskiem Bifrostu!

Kurwa, jeszcze jeden. Z drugiej strony to chyba wszystko wyjaśniało. Ale głównie kurwa.

Thor zachłysnął się i złapał Lokiego za ramię, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie.

\- Bracie, czyż nic ci nie jest? Czy nie pieką cię oczy ani nie wadzą ci w inny sposób?

\- Wszystko w porządku - odparł Loki łagodnie, uśmiechem witając ojca.

Odyn położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Możesz sądzić, że _w porządku_ , lecz niemoc może cię najść i za kilka lat.

\- Myślę, że na razie nic mi nie jest.

\- Na razie - powtórzył Odyn, który następnie odwrócił się do Thora z gniewną miną. - Na litość Bora, Thorze, jedynym powodem, dla którego udzieliłem ci zgody na to, byś zabrał tu ze sobą brata swego, było słowo, któreś mi dał, że będziesz go strzegł i chronił!

\- Błagam o wybaczenie, bracie. Poślę po Eir, co by cię niezwłocznie zbadała.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był zezwolić na to szaleństwo - lamentował Odyn. Potarł skroń ze znużeniem. - Loki jest o wiele za młody, żeby hulać po zacofanych światach. Jest praktycznie bezbronny!

\- Mam przecież magię, ojcze - zauważył Loki spokojnie.

\- Ale stawając przeciw komuś silniejszemu jesteś bezbronny.

\- Mam też swój rozum i gibki język.

\- Nie każdy jest głupszy od ciebie, dziecko, ale wszak nie o to się rozchodzi. - Odyn z ojcowską troską pogładził Lokiego po włosach. - Jesteś o wiele za młody, żeby cię w taki sposób rzucać w świat. Ja osobiście nie przestałem się troskać, odkąd opuściłeś Asgard. Dlategom postanowił, że minęło już dosyć czasu i natychmiast wracasz ze mną do domu.

Loki westchnął i dyskretnie wywrócił oczami.

\- Niech tak będzie. Czy mogę się pożegnać z naszymi midgardzkimi sprzymierzeńcami?

\- Niech tak będzie, mój synu. Nie schodź mi jednakże z oczu.

Loki skinął głową, po czym ze spokojem podszedł do czekających nieopodal (i kompletnie osłupiałych) Avengersów.

\- Co do kurwy nędzy, gościu? - rzucił Clint, gdy tylko Loki znalazł się tak blisko, że nie trzeba było do niego krzyczeć. - Thor był już dostatecznie zły, ale teraz twój tatko tak samo szaleje? Jakim cudem to nie jest jakiś pieprzony żart?

\- Jeśli to w czymkolwiek pomoże, moja matka jest całkowicie normalna. - Loki uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

\- Nie irytuje cię to? - spytał Steve, zerkając w kierunku Odyna i Thora. - Z tego, co widziałem, nie masz najmniejszych problemów, żeby zadbać o siebie.

\- Prawda, ale odkryłem, że mniej mnie boli głowa, jeśli im na to pozwalam. Poza tym mimo całej tej ich nadopiekuńczości dość łatwo jest się wymknąć na miesiąc czy dwa bez zwrócenia ich uwagi. - Loki uśmiechnął się psotnie.

Pożegnał się z Avengersami i wrócił do czekającego na niego ojca. Po czym błyskawicznie został zabrany do Asgardu. Do diabła, to było najbardziej dosłowne _błyskawiczne_ cokolwiek, jakie Clint w życiu widział.

Jakieś dwa tygodnie zajął Lokiemu powrót na Ziemię. Ale najśmieszniejsze było to, że minął prawie miesiąc, zanim Thor zauważył, że Loki znów jest w wieży z Avengersami.


End file.
